fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Chaos123/Ideen für Kapitel name Rosario Vampire
Das Blumen Ritual+Vampire „'Mein Gott ist das Heute Heiß, oder was Meinst du Christopher?“ fragte Tsukune mich doch ich schlief bei fast über 40 Grad im Schatten „Hey wach auf!“ „ist ja gut aber der Geschichtsunterricht war nun mal so langweilig“ „und des wegen pennst du ganz in ruhe bei 40 Grad?“ „Ja ist doch nichts“ „Mizore war heute auch noch nicht da, naja ich gehe dann mal wieder runter“ sagte Tsukune und ging. ' (Im schule Gebäude) ' '„Hey Tsukune“ rief eine weibliche stimme „Moka da bist du ja“ „hast du mich etwa gesucht?“ fragte Moka „ja weiß du etwas über Mizore“ „Nein wie so fragtst du“ „sie war heute nicht ein mal da“ „Hey na ihr beiden was macht ihr da“ fragte Mizore die vom Fenster herein schaute „AHHHHH Mizore erschräke uns doch nicht so und wo warst du denn die ganze zeit…. Und noch was wie machst du das wir sind hier im zweiten Stock“ „das Tut nichts zur Sache ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr vielleicht Lust habt in meine Heimat mit zu kommen ich muss nämlich wieder hin da es eine Blumen Ritual Gibt“ Tsukune und Moka überlegten kurz als Kurumu, Yukari und Kokoa vorbei kamen „Wir sind dabei, ist jedenfalls Besser als hier in der Hitze zu Hocken oder?“ sagte Nun Rubi die auch dazu Stieß „Okay dann kommen wir alle mit“ sagte Tsukune „und was ist mit mir wenn ich fragen darf“ „Ähh von wo kommt denn jetzt Christopher´s stimme“ fragte Moka „na hier oben“ sagte ich und alle schauten zu mir Hoch „wie, wie kommst du denn da hin“fragten mich alle da ich direkt über Mizore am Oberen Fensterrahmen hing „Naja ich hörte Mizore reden lehnte mich über den rannt und viel runter konnte mich zwar noch halten aber dachte mir das ich lieber etwas weiter runter Klettern sollte und nun Hänge ich hier“ ich Schwang hin und her und sprang dann in denn Gang „So und kann ich mit oder wie?“ „Na klar Christoper ohne dich wäre ich nicht gefahren“ sagten Kokoa und Mizore gleichzeitig wo durch sich ihr Blicke trafen und eine ungemütlich Atmosphäre entstand „okay wann können wir denn fahren“ fragte ich etwas Ängstlich „Naja Am besten morgen dann kommen wir noch rechtzeitig“ sagte Mizore erfreut wo durch sie das Fenster los lies ich reagierte sofort und griff Mizore´s Hand „wie lange dachtest du da eigentlich noch zu hängen“ sei grinste und ich zog sie hoch. ' '(Am Nächsten Tag) „Juhu Endlich sehe ich mal die Heimat von Mizore“ als sie das Hörte wurde sie rot im Gesicht „Herr Busfahrer wie Lange wird es denn dauern“ fragte ich ganz gespannt „wenn wir durch den Zeiten Tunnel fahren sind wir in 3, 2, 1, wir sind da“ „WOW“ „Christopher ist wie wein kleines Kind findet ihr nicht“ fragte Moka „ja er ist richtig süß“ sagte Kokoa „so kommt wir müssen schnell los es kommt ein Schneesturm auf“ sagte Mizore und ging voran. Nach wenigen Minuten kam ein riesiger Schneesturm auf „Hey Mizore ich dachte es ist nicht soweit bis zu deinem Dorf?“ fragte Kurumu etwas sauer da es sehr Kalt ist war „ja wir sind ja auch schon da“ sagte sie Gelassen und wir schauten auf ein Dorf aus Schnee und Eis „Ich werde nicht mehr ist das nicht Wunderschön Leute“ sagte ich und bekam von allen ein Nicken. „Ich bin daheim Mama und habe freunde dabei“ „Ahh hallo mein Engel, Freut mich sehr euch kennen zu lernen“ sie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr „Willst du immer noch mit Tsukune kinder bekommen“ als ich das Hörte drehte ich mich um und Ging raus außer Tsukune bekam es keiner mit „ich fasse es nicht und ich dachte ich werde hier Glücklich aber naja es war zu schön um war zu sein Mizore und Kokoa Leiben mich beide aber wenn Mizore auch was von Tsukune will dann dann Kokoa bestimmt auch“ ich ging voller Wut aus dem Dorf raus. „Hmm was ist mit ihm los ich gehe mal lieber ihm nach“ sagte Tsukune Leise und Ging raus auch Moka Bemerkte es und ging ihm nach „Tsukune was ist los?“ fragt Moka „Naja Christopher ist mit Trauriger Mine raus gegangen und scheint verschwunden zu sein“ „Okay dann suchen wir ihn, ich gehe die anderen Holen“ „Nein Moka, ich glaube er will sie nicht sehen lass uns ihn suchen“ Moka zögerte kurz nickte aber dann doch, sie fragten im Ganzen Dorf, ob sei einen jungen gesehen hätten doch alle sagten nein ' '(eine Halbe Stunde später) ' '''wir müssen die suche erweitern lass uns jetzt doch die anderen dazu holen“ sie gingen in das Haus von Mizore und Mussten sehen das alle außer Mizore da wahren „Hey Wo ist Mizore“ „sie ist kurz in ihr Zimmer gegangen aber jetzt wo du es sagst sie ist schon ziemlich lange weg“ sagte Yukari „Ich gehe mal nach schau“ sagte Mizore´s Mama. Kurze zeit später kam sie völlig entsetzt runter „Mizore ist verschwunden“ „was!“ fragten alle geschockt „entweder sie ist Christopher suchen oder sie sucht das Schneewittchen Kraut für das Blumen Ritual suchen, ich habe es auch mit bekommen und das schlimmste ist das sich seit einiger zeit ein Monster in der Nähe des Dorfes auf hält, das wollte ich euch eigentlich sagen wenn Mizore zurück kommt weil hier sie Beschützen solltet“ sagte Mizore´s Mutter und ging zum Schrank „Hier nemt das das sollte gegen das Monster Helfen wenn ihr es nicht schaffen solltet das ist ein Gewehr mit Schneebällen“ „Ich frage lieber nicht nach, okay dann last uns die beiden suchen gehen“ sagte Moka ' '(Währen dessen bei Mizore) ' '„Ich muss ihn finden das was meine Mutter sagte muss ihn Gekränkt haben warum habe ich es ihr auch verschwiegen. Ich bin so Blöd!“ Brüllte sie und brach in tränen aus „was hast du denn ist dein Tsukune nicht hier um dich zu Trösten“ sagte ich Enttäuscht „Christopher! Wo warst du ich habe mir sorgen gemacht das was meine Mutter gesagt hatte stimmt nicht, ich weiß ich hätte es ihr erzählen sollen, es tut mir unendlich leid“ sagte Mizore und weinte. Ich streichelte ihr über den Kopf und sagte „Ist ja gut wenn ich immer noch so überlege das ich mich später für dich oder für Kokoa entscheiden muss stellen sich mir die Harre zu Berge da ich solche Entscheidungen hasse ich“ Plötzlich bebte die erde und etwas riesiges schoss auf Mizore zu, ich sah es und stieß sie Weg. Eine Art riesige Weiße Pranke durch Borte meine Schulter „Ahh jetzt habe ich dich gefunden „sagte ein Monster mit dem Körper eines Eisbären und dem Kopf eines Adler´s „Lass Sie in ruhe“ sagte ich und wurde durch den enormen Blutverlust Bewusstlos. Als ich wieder wach wurde war da erste Gesicht was ich sah das von Kokoa „er ist aufgewacht“ schrie sie „Wo,wo bin ich?“ fragte ich etwas benebelt „du bist im Haus von Mizore´s Eltern, hätten wir dich nicht gefunden währst du an dem Blutverlust Gestorben“ sagte Tsukune „Blutverlust, Mizore ….. Mizore? WO ist sie?“ „Es tut mir Leid wir haben nur dich gefunden“ „Ein Monster?“ „Monster was für ein Monster?“ fragte Tsukune mich „Ein Monster Mit dem Körper eines Eisbären und den Kopf eines Adler´s hat sie Mit genommen“ „Christopher Beruhige dich, es Geht ihr gut ich habe gerade mit der Schnee Priesterin Gesprochen sie ist bei ihr und es Geht ihr gut einen Freund von ihr hat sie zu ihr gebracht aber wie wird nicht mehr wieder kommen“ sagte Mizore´s Mutter Traurig „und warum nicht“ „Sie ist dem Freund der Priesterin versprochen so sah es die Priesterin voraus“ ' '„Was! ….. Nein wir werden sie wieder mit uns in die Schule nehmen das verspreche ich euch“ sagte ich mit eisernem Blick „aber erst Morgen, du hast erst mal Bett ruhe“ sagte Kurumu und gab mir einen Schlag in den Nacken „Kurumu warum machst du das“ Fragten alle „Wir werden es machen, er ist zu stark verletzt, wir können es nicht zu lassen das er sich in gefahren gibt und wir nichts machen“ „Okay dann kommt mit“ sagte Mizore´s Mutter ' '( Einige Zeit Später) ' '„Okay ihr habt alle den plan verstanden“ alle nickten und es gingen los „Kurumu meinst du nicht das er uns folgen wird“ fragte Moka „Nein ich habe ihn mit meiner Sukkubus Magie im griff der geht nirgendwo hin“ sagte Kurumu und grinste „So laut der Karte sind wir fast da, also Auf Teilen und Gebt euer Bestes“ sagte Rubi. Tsukune Moka und Yukari wahren Gruppe B, Rubi, Kurumu und Kokoa waren Gruppe A. Gruppe A war für die Ablenkung und Gruppe B Sollte Mizore Befreien ' '(Bei Gruppe A) ' 'Alles Klar dann lassen wir mal die Funken fliegen“ sagte Kokoa und schoss mit der Schneeball Waffe die sie von Mizore´s Mutter bekamen auf eine der Wachen „Hey du sollst doch nur Warnschüsse ab geben Kokoa“ sagte Kurumu „Wenn dann schon richtig also los“ „Okay komm Kurumu“ sagte Rubi und sie schossen sehr viel um her und lockten Alle in den Süden des Schlosses ' '(Bei Gruppe B) ' '''„Okay los geht es wir müssen Mizore Finden“ sagte Tsukune sie suchten in allen Räumen im Norden und als sie gerade eine Etage höher gehen wollten stand Mizore vor ihnen „Hört auf ich komme nicht wieder ich bin Beschmutzt also geht!“ Brüllte sie als Tsukune näher kam zerfiel sie „eine Eis Puppe?“ Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte „diese Kleine Göre sie muss einfach zu dick auftragen, als ob ich so weit gehen würde, wenn sie Größer ist und noch wunderschöner dann werde ich mich an ihr vergehen aber wegen ein Paar Küssen auf die haut glich zu sagen sie sei beschmutzt“ „wer bist du?“ fragte Moka und Yukari „ich wer ich bin tut nichts zur Sache aber ...“ Plötzlich stand Tsukune vor ihm und Pakte ihn am Kragen „Was du Mizore Angetan hast wirst du Bereuen“ „Ohh nein ich glaube Langsam Kocht das Vampir Blut in ihm über“ sagte Yukari „Was willst du schon aus richten“ Tsukune wollte Gerade zuschlagen als er einen Tritt in den Bauch Bekam und gegen sei wand flog im gleichen Moment kamen auch Rubi, Kokoa und Kurumu „Ohh nein nicht sie“ sagte Kokoa ängstlich „was hast du den Kokoa fragten alle „das ist meine und Moka´s Ältere Schwester Kalua, sie ist eine Perfekte Killerin“ „ohh hallo Moka, Kokaoa lange nicht gesehen“ sagte Kalua „Was willst du hier bist du arbeiten Kalua“ fragte Kokoa „Hör auf zu reden und Töte sie alle so war dein Auftrag“ sagte die Mysteriöse Person neben ihr, und als ob an sie Töten will fing sie an zu Weinen „Warum weint sie denn“ fragte Yukari “das tut sie um ein reines gewissen zu haben“ und wie ein Geölter Blitz schoss sie los und Trat so fest zu das man das brechen der Knochen hören konnte. „Na warte dass bekommst du wieder Kalua“ sagte Moka „Ohh es ist wohl doch nicht vorbei“. das ist Teil 1 deskapitels oben steht mein bisheriges Kapiteal namechen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag